This is so wrong
by tsubasachronicle19
Summary: Lucy and Nastu switch bodies and there just three words that Lucy and Nastu can say at a time like this OH..MY..GOSH!
1. chapter 1

You see Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel in Lucy apartment, Lucy siting on her bed covering her face with her hands while mumbling 'This cannot be happening!'

While Natsu just watches his friend panicking.

'**If you're having a hard time understanding why Lucy is so upset, then maybe it's time I reward the clock.' I take out a silver pocket watch 'Next stop one week earlier!' the ****silver pocket watch glows all of a **sudden and time starts rewarding it self.

* * *

_One week earlier_

* * *

'Ah you must be those Fairy Tail wizards that accepted my job request!' said the men in a business suit

'That would be us.' said a smiling Lucy

' you two know your job correct!? ' said the men in a business suit

' Yep to catch the famous Moonlight treasure theft.' said Natsu

men in a business suit smiles and say 'that is correct. To long has the theft gone without being capture! It is time that his rain of crime comes to a end and what better way to make sure that happens then, by hiring the very famous Fairy Tail wizard. '

' You can count on us.' said Natsu

* * *

_later that night_

* * *

'stop theft!' shouted Lucy

the cashes into Natsu and drop a few items that he manage to swap before getting caught and knock out

Lucy and Natsu went to pick up the artifacts the last artifacts on the ground were two rings one red and the other blue

Before Lucy picks up the ring she notices huge broken wall, Lucy imminently gets angry and punches Natsu.

Natsu looks at Lucy with a irritated expression 'What was that for!?' He shouted at her

' That was for the wall you destroy! Now the museum guy will probably not pay us.' she shouted at him

' Well I wouldn't have needed to destroy the wall if you didn't let the thief get away.' shouted Natsu

' Ha, typical blaming others for your mistakes.' said Lucy in a agitated tone

' You know what let's just finish picking up these artifact and collect the award our reward

' Ha, as if we get any.' said a annoyed Lucy as she started to pick up the blue ring

' as if we get.' said Natsu while imitating Lucy's voice as he start's to pick up the red ring

the minute they touch the rings a strange sensation rushed through their bodies, but they didn't think much of it. So later on the irritated pair went back home with only half of the award money.

when Lucy reached her apartment she started feeling dizzy so she decide to lay down and she went to sleep.

* * *

_the next morning_

* * *

the sunbeams slowly came shining down on a sleeping person

Uh...my head...said a men voice

wait a minute why are my hands more manly muscular, why am i in Natsu house, and why dose my voice sound like...Oh no!

You see the figure running to Lucy apartment reaching the door and trying to open it. ' Damn, it's locked ' said the figure

' I guess I just have to brake in ' the figure starts laughing while saying ' I'm about to brake into my own apartment, oh the irony of it all! '

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

* * *

'So that's how he dose it!' said the astounded figure

' I'll have to remember that for later.' stated the figure again

The figure sighed as they see a sleeping Lucy in the bed. ' And he's sleeping in my bed again, typical. Wait, wouldn't it now technically be his bed since…..oh this is so confusing.' said the figure

Hey wake up! said the figure

The sleeping Lucy the sleeping Lucy wakes up slightly and looks at the figure and smiles while saying 'Good morning me!'

the half asleep Lucy lies back down and goes back to sleep

the figure sighs and starts counting 'Realization in 5...4...3...2...'

The sleeping Lucy immediately wakes up and bolts out of bed and points to the figure and shouts ' What the hell! '

the figure sighs again and shakes it head.

so now we go back to the scene you saw early with Natsu now inside Lucy body, is siting on the bed covering Lucy face with Lucy hands while mumbling 'This cannot be happening!'

While Lucy now inside Natsu body just watches her friend panicking.

* * *

**Ha I got back my story take that you stupid computer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please try to remember that they switch bodies, but I do realize that will be hard for some people**** to remember** so here's what I'm gonna do.

**the Name that's underline is the real person talking while the name that ****has these [ ] is the person that everybody else believes is the one talking. **

**here's a example: **" Hello everyone." said [Nastu] Lucy

**I really hope this helps you guys**

* * *

You see a very distraught Nastu or should I say Lucy in Nastu body rapidly pacing back and forth "Think Lucy, think!...I got it!" she/he quickly turns to face Nastu ( now Lucy)

" Here's what where going to do...step 1- Where going to figure out what happen to us, step 2-Fix it, and finally step 3- We're never going to talk about this incident ever! " said [Nastu] Lucy

"Agreed" said [Lucy] Nastu

" Hey Luce, I think it would be a good idea for us not to use our magic. I mean how am I going to explain to your spirits that not their master, plus I don't know how to use celestial spirit magic. what if I mess up and end up hurting myself or worse your spirits." said a worried [Lucy] Nastu

" I wouldn't worry about explaining to my spirits because they already know."said [Nastu] Lucy

" What! How? "said [Lucy] Nastu

" Where you even paying attention when I explain to you how Celestial Spirit keys work and the fundamentals of making contracts with the Spirits." said a very annoyed [Nastu] Lucy as she/he glared at her/his partner Nastu (now Lucy).

"Yes!" said a irritated [Lucy] Nastu

" I just didn't know that the bond between spirit and summoner was strong enough to detect that sort of thing." said [Lucy] Nastu

" But as for the second thing you have a point there, I don't want my Spirits to get hurt. 'sigh' It's gonna be hard not to use magic...but not as hard as explaining this to the guild. "

Nastu (now Lucy) shudders " Yeah can't wait to see what Ezra has to say about this. "

" Don't worry Nastu your in my body now." said [Nastu] Lucy

"what dose being in your body have anything to do with Ezra wrath" said [Lucy] Nastu

" Everything!" said [Nastu] Lucy

This statement caused Nastu(now Lucy) looked at Lucy (now Nastu) curiously

" You see Nastu. Ezra likes me and because of that she would never dare do anything that would harm or hurt me, at least not on purpose"...she/he smiles at Nastu(now Lucy) before continuing to talk "and who are you at this moment?"

this statement cause Nastu (now Lucy) to smile and say "You!"

"Correct! and do you know what that means" said [Nastu] Lucy

" she won't beat me up because I'm you now." said [Lucy] Nastu

" Bingo!" said [Nastu] Lucy

" Just make sure you don't abuse that fact, because after all Ezra is my friend. and It would be wrong to use my friendship with her, against her. " said [Nastu] Lucy

" Don't worry Luce I would never do that to a fellow guild-mate or friend. " said [Lucy] Nastu

* * *

**- this is preview off the next chapter -**

You see a piss off Ezra punching a rock "Of all the the stupid things you have ever done Nastu this is by far the most stupid, asinine thing you could ever do." shouted a piss off Ezra as she continued punching the rock

And Nastu(Now Lucy) silently watched Ezra punching the crap out of the rock whisperer quietly " Thank you Lucy body." said [Lucy] Nastu


	3. Chapter 3

you see red headgirl wearing army talking to Lucy and Nastu

'So let me get this straight' said the red head girl

'You and Nastu switch bodies' continued the red head girl

'Yep Ezra' respond Lucy (in Nastu body)

'I see...excuse me for a minute.' said Ezra

Ezra walks out the guild finds a huge boulder and starts punching the crap out of it!

'Of all the the stupid things you have ever done Nastu! This is by far the most stupid, asinine thing you could ever done!' shouted a piss off Ezra as she continued punching the rock

Lucy (in Nastu body) looked at her friend Nastu who resided in her body

'I think she took the news rattle well.' said Lucy (in Nastu body)

Nastu (in Lucy body): ...

Nastu (in Lucy body) continued shiver in fear as he silently watched Ezra punching the crap out of this huge boulder while quite thinking to himself (Thank you Lucy body.)

because he knew that him being in her body was the only thing keeping him from suffering the same fate as the huge boulder which had now became a pile of rumble.

**later**

Now Nastu,Lucy I need you two to recall everything that happen on your last mission. said the guild Master

"Okay" said both Lucy and Nastu

"It all started at Fairy Tail... began Lucy

**1 hour of story later...**

"After some time we finally succeeded in capturing the museum theft that we were hired to catch. But the theft dropped a few artifacts on the ground when we were chasing him, so me and Nastu went to pick them up." said Lucy (in nastu body)

"yea, me and Lucy were having our a argument at the time we were picking them up." said Nastu

"I see. what artifacts did you two pick up?" ask the guild Master

"Why Master? You think one of them were possibly magical." said Lucy

"It's been known to happened before." said the guild Master

"Well let's see...gosh I pick up a lot of them, and to tell you the truth. I was so busy arguing with Nastu that I don't remember what I picked up." said Lucy

"I see..." said the guild Master

"I remember at least three of the many artifacts I picked up. There was this small angel statue, a vase, and a picture of some rich dude."

"Count Von Delmon, Nastu." said Lucy

"what?" said Nastu

"That was the name of the guy in the picture, Count Von Delmon and he wasn't just some rich dude! He was the one that invited the written language." said Lucy as she looked at her panther

"does it look like I care." said a annoyed Nastu

Lucy looked at him with a irritated expression and was about to open her mouth to say something

But master prevented her from speaking "Nastu! Lucy! This is not the time for you two to be bickering at one another, Am I understood!" said Master in a anger tone

they both looked at master and both answered "yes Master."

**later again**

You see Nastu (in Lucy body) and Lucy (in Nastu body) staring at the bathrooms

**Nastu:** "..."

**Lucy: **"..."

**Levy: **"how long have they been there?"

**Gray: **"For a whole hour, me and a couple of other guild members placed bets on who go in first."

**Levy: **"Gray that's horrible thing to do to your friends...40 jewels on Nastu."

* * *

I know this chapter is short but that's all I came up with at the time


	4. Chapter 4

**the next day at the guild**

you Lucy (in nastu body) sitting down at the bar, Levy comes over and sits down

**Levy:** so how was th...

Levy got interrupted by Lucy (in nastu body)

**Lucy (in nastu body): **don't ask me how using the bathroom went because I don't want to talk about it, so just don't!

**Levy: **...

**Lucy****(in nastu body)**: Oh that reminds me, why the hell did u bet on nastu? I mean what kind of friend are you!

**Levy: **Would it make feel better to know that I lost?

Lucy(in nastu body) looks at her with a face that clearly say's 'I am not amused'

**Levy:** Is that a no? By the way where's Nastu?

**Meanwhile**** with Nastu**

"How the hell do u put these damn bra on!" shouted Nastu (in Lucy body)

"ugh" said Nastu (in Lucy body) as he struggled to put the bra on

"Happy help me out buddy." said Nastu (in Lucy body)

"aye!" shouted Happy

**Back at the Guild**

Lucy (in nastu body) quietly sat at a table with Levy, all sudden Lucy got this worried look "Oh no I just remember something."

"What?"asked Levy

" I have a blind date with a guy tonight..." said a distraught Lucy (in nastu body)

just then Nastu (in Lucy body) come in the guild

"you mean Nastu has a blind date with a guy tonight..." said levy

"yep" said Lucy (in nastu body)

"see yea Levy..." said Lucy (in nastu body) "hey Nastu can I talk to you for a second?"

**Later after Lucy explain to nastu**

"Oh hell no!" shouted a angry and upset Nastu (in Lucy body)

"but nastu..." Lucy (in nastu body) was about too say before Nastu interrupted her

Nastu (in Lucy body) "no not happening!"

* * *

Next chapter preview:

You see Nastu (in Lucy body) wearing a blue dress sitting at a table in a nice restaurant

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this!" said a agitated Nastu

* * *

**author's note- sorry that my story's are taking a while I just finish collage for now and I was finally able to write my story's again**


End file.
